


Blame It On the Weed

by lepetiteminette



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Boyf, Boyfriends, I Don't Know Where This Is Going, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Shotgunning, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, Weed, boyfs, detailed weed smoking, jeremy heere - Freeform, riends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetiteminette/pseuds/lepetiteminette
Summary: Michael shows Jeremy how to smoke weed for the first time. He suggests they try shotgunning and things get...awkward.





	Blame It On the Weed

The basement at Michael’s house is dimly lit and smells stale, like old pizza crusts and dust that was never bothered to be swept away. A burnt out light fixture hangs from the ceiling, long since forgotten in place of a large lava lamp in the far corner and christmas lights stapled to the wood paneling. Two galaxy print bean bag chairs sit in front of a large tv screen, an array of video game consoles sit below it in a dusty entertainment center.

‘ _Honestly though, it’s no wonder the place smells so funky when its primary inhabitants are two teenage losers that spend the majority of their time playing video games and watching old sci-fi movies_.’ Jeremy thinks to himself, following Michael down the creaky, old stairs.

“Hey Jere, I have a surprise for you.” Michael says over his shoulder, digging around in his bag.

Jeremy plops down into his designated beanbag chair and starts to boot up the old nintendo.

“Is it the new Apocalypse of the Damned? Cause I can totally turn on the PS-oh.”

He looks down at the plastic baggy Michael holds in his outstretched hands.

“My cousin got it for me! It’s supposed to be really good shit too!”

Jeremy knows that Michael occasionally smoked when he was bored or stressed, something about helping with his ADHD, but he had never offered it to Jeremy before.

“Oh, uh, s-sure, I guess? I’ve just never smoked before?”

“That’s fine man! I can teach you.”

He’s digging something out from underneath the couch. Jeremy looks over at him and sees that he’s pulling a few objects out a plastic walmart bag. There’s a round, metal tin that looks like a pokeball and a pipe. Don’t be so shocked, Jeremy might not smoke as much as Michael, but he knows a pipe when he sees one, thank you very much. It was red at the base and slowly faded into yellow and then green where the bowl flared out. ‘ _Kinda like a melting traffic light_.’ Jeremy thinks offhandedly.

Michael walks over, twisting the cap of the pokeball tin. He lands on his chair next to Jeremy and lifts it to reveal a fine green dust. It smells strongly of weed and reminds him of that time Michael let him borrow his hoodie after Rich tore his cardigan last fall. The reminder of being enveloped in that warm hoodie sends a chill through Jeremy. He pulls his jacket a little tighter around him and looks up apprehensively at Michael, quirking an eyebrow.

He just laughs and starts tapping the green powder into the bowl of the pipe.

“You want the first hit?” he offers, holding out the pipe and a lighter.

“I don’t think I know how? Can you show me first?”

Michael puts the pipe up to his mouth. “You have to cover this little hole right here with your finger.”

He does this.

“Then you hold it up to your mouth and light.”  
Michael wraps his lips around the opening of the pipe and holds the lighter at an angle, lighting it and taking a deep hit.

“Maybe don’t take too deep of a breath your first time, okay? Barely inhale, just suck.” he points out breathlessly, letting the smoke escape his lips the last few words.

Jeremy holds the lighter awkwardly and forgets to cover the little hole at first. He tries again and accidentally burns his hand, almost dropping the pipe.

“Woah,woah there butterfingers, let me help you.” Michael scooches his chair over and takes the pipe from Jeremy’s hands.

“Put it to your mouth and I’ll tell you when to breathe, okay?”

Jeremy nods in response. Michael holds it up to his mouth and Jeremy puts his hand under the bowl. Leaning towards him, he carefully lights it and gives Jeremy the go ahead.

He takes a slow, shallow breath and immediately begins coughing in Michael’s face. They both start laughing.

“Why does it _burn_?” Jeremy sputters out in between laughs.

“I dunno, it just does? Wanna try again?” he asks after taking another deep hit. His eyes start to droop slightly as he leans forwards on his knees, towards the beanbag Jeremy is sitting in.

Jeremy scoots clumsily off the chair, onto the stained carpet and gestures for Michael to do the same. They both sit criss-cross, almost close enough for their knees to touch. Jeremy reaches for the pipe once again and Michael grabs the lighter.

“Just try not to let yourself cough this time.” he teases.

Jeremy takes another hit, this time breathing a little slower and deeper. It burns, sure, but this time it hurts less. He feels his head start to swim a little and licks his lips, noticing his throat getting dry.

“You want some soda or something?” Michael points behind him, towards the mini fridge humming away in the corner.

“Nah it’s okay, I kinda want to try again?”

Michael smirks a little and there’s a flicker of something mischievous in his eye. He grabs for the pipe and motions for Jeremy to lean closer to him.

“Wanna try something? I saw it in a movie once and it looked pretty cool” he inquires, a smile still playing on his lips.

“What is it?” Jeremy questions, a little nervous. Last time Michael asked if Jeremy ‘wanted to try something’ he’d ended up with a pacman tattoo on his arm. Despite this, he still moves forward a little, letting his hand brush against his tattooed forearm.

“It’s called shotgunning. There’s a few ways you can do it, but since we aren’t smoking a blunt, I basically just blow the smoke into your mouth while you suck it in. The smoke is a little less harsh that way and it sort of rations the weed since we don’t have that much?” he explains.

Jeremy thinks it over for a second, his mind already a little hazy. It sounded interesting, but the thought of being that close to Michael’s lips made his lips tingle in response. He wasn’t entirely sure if that was him or the weed. It must be the weed.

“Uh, sure, I-I guess we could try? I just hope I don’t mess it up.” Jeremy stutters and leans towards Michael, watching him pour the last of the weed into the pipe.

“Sorry, it was cashed.” Michael comments as if Jeremy understands the jargon. “Er, empty.”

Jeremy nods and gets closer to his friend. Michael starts to take another hit and moves his hand up to Jeremy’s face, pulling it forward slightly. He then allows a small stream of smoke to slip from between his lips and Jeremy starts to move closer as he breathes it in. Their lips brush against each other slightly and suddenly connect. Michael’s hand grips his chin tightly and their lips move together. It moves down to his neck and Jeremy allows his mouth to fall open. He brings his hand up to grip Michael’s hoodie and small moan escapes his throat as Michael nips at his bottom lip. Then, as if finally realizing that he’s basically making out with his best friend, Jeremy disconnects their lips and falls back onto the beanbag chair.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,man! Pakshet!” He swears under his breath. “Are you okay?”

Jeremy nods, his face flushing. His heart was pounding, his mouth was dry, and his head was spinning.  Whether or not it was from the weed or the kiss he didn’t know.

“I don’t know what I was thinking! You were just so close and I’m kinda stoned and you seemed like you started it so I just-” Jeremy cut him off by sitting up and connecting their lips once more. Michael makes a surprised noise, but begins to kiss him back almost immediately.

Jeremy slowly leans back against the beanbag chair, pulling Michael with him by the front of his hoodie. His knee accidently brushes up against the front of Jeremy’s jeans which causes a gasp to escape his lips in between kisses.

“Um, Jeremy? I’ve never..uh..I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Michael whispers looking down at his best friend.

“I haven’t either...Is this okay? Cause, we can, uh, we can totally stop if you want. I just- you know, th-the pot.” He mutters out the same excuse Michael gave moments ago.

“No, no, it’s okay, I just didn’t know you were gay! Bi? You talk about Christine so much...but there was that guy in 6th grade you said had a cute smile…” he laughs quietly at the memory.

“Totally bi. I dunno, it just seemed like the thing to do in that situation and it felt...nice.” he comments, playing with strings of the hoodie. Michael bites his lip and then, curious to see his reaction, leans down and kisses him again, softly, and sits back up.

“Nice?”

A blush spreads across Jeremy’s cheeks. “Very...nice.”

Michael kisses him again, this time much slower and more passionately. Jeremy responds, moving his hand up to Michael’s cheek and licking his bottom lip softly. He reaches up and links his arms around the back of Michael’s neck, pulling him closer. He can feel his chest growing tighter with each movement and he breaks the kiss, breathless.

Michael moves to sit next him, sitting on the floor with his torso leaning on the plush chair. He cards a hand through his hair and looks over at the boy laying down next to him.

“Shit, Jere. What are we gonna do?”

“Uhhh blame it on the weed and go to sleep?” he responds from beneath his arm, which is draped across his eyes.

Reaching over, Michael removes the arm from his face. “Hey man, look at me, please?”

Jeremy looks over with blurry eyes. Michael can’t tell if his eyes are red from having smoked too much weed his first time or from crying because he may have just ruined 12 years of friendship.

“Please Michael, can we just- can we just sleep it off or something?” he gets up and walks over to the closet to get some blankets and pillows.

“Do you want me to sleep upstairs in my room?” Michael asks nervously.

“No, it’s okay, we can sleep here.” Jeremy starts removing couch cushions and unfolds the pull-out.

Michael gets up and helps him make the bed. They both lay down and try to avoid touching each other, a feat for a couch that only makes up a full size mattress. Jeremy can feel Michael’s eyes on his back for a moment before he gets up and turns off the christmas lights. The dim red glow of the lava lamp is the only thing that illuminates the smoky basement.

‘ _Shit…_ ’ he thinks as he feels the combination of weed and emotional exhaustion finally claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note~  
> Hey there, so, I've never written anything that was fanfiction before, usually just original works so if you liked it let me know! I'm not sure if I'm gonna make this a multi-chapter thing or just leave it as a one shot so feedback would be appreciated.  
> Sorry if the description of smoking weed is little boring or overly detailed, it's just sort of a pet peeve of mine when people describe it and it's off.  
> Hope you enjoyed the boyfs getting stoned in Michael's basement! Thanks!


End file.
